


Lucius Malfoy and the Lifted Burden

by PoppyWren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyWren/pseuds/PoppyWren
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry has become a detective for the Auror dept.Mired in a serial murder case with no new leads, Harry is nearly ready to disappear into the woods of Albania and never return. Then, he receives an unexpected guest with an unfathomable secret- Lucius Malfoy.





	1. It began in 1975

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be posting only once every two weeks because I want you to be in suspense.  
> If you do not like cliff-hangers and flash-backs, don't read.

_In other news, Savior of the Wizarding world brought down another scourge of the wizarding world. Icarus Soleil found himself sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban after he was proven to be the leader of a band of smugglers that imported unicorn and other innocent creature parts into Britain. Will the brave never cease to amaze and-_

Harry sighed and cast a muffliato on the mini wireless wizarding radio on his desk. Another story had cropped up over the waves about his “Heroism, Bravery, Golden Heart”. Harry had hoped that after the war he would finally get the peace he craved, but the opposite had happened. He’d been bullied into taking a position in the Auror department, galas and ridiculous press conferences about the war that had ended not even three years ago. When he was tossed into the Auror department, he demanded he not be put in another soldier’s position, much to the public’s dismay.

  
He instead became a detective for the department, investigating cases that required a bit more finesse than taking down your prey. He smirked slightly as he recalled Kingsley refuting that the position was much to Slytherin for him. The position did require a good amount of moral ambiguity, cunning and self-preservation. However, now that he did not have the entire world to save, he found that his repressed Slytherin traits came to the foreground of his personality which allowed him to deceive potential suspects and calmly interpret cases before following a lead. It was the closest to anonymity he could hope for, and he relished in it.

  
To distract himself from the infuriating program, Harry pulled out his most recent case file. A pureblooded woman had been attacked in her home last week while her husband was away on business. The body was littered with large lacerations, and according to diagnostic spells had died within minutes. He looked at the grotesque crime scene photographs, and noted the deepest cut began close to the heart and traveled across the abdomen and toward her lower stomach. In the lower abdomen and near the pelvic region, the cuts were numerous, but shallow and erratic. Harry supposed that the killer was particularly obsessed with this region of the body, but for the life of him he could not ascertain why.

This had been the 4th crime with a similar MO, but it had not reached the papers or radio because much of the population did not care.  
This was another thing that got under his skin: because the Death Eaters had been a pureblood faction of the wizarding community, those purebloods whom could not prove they were actively involved with Voldemort’s downfall were lumped in with Death Eaters by default.

Harry had no love for bigotry, one of the only reasons he enjoyed his job as The Chosen One was his goal to disassemble the quasi-Nazi regime. He now found that after the war had ended, the issue had been merely flipped on its head as the aristocratic figure heads were replaced with common half-blood and Muggleborn individuals attempting to uproot the wizarding traditions. This shift in power, Harry believed, was what caused the spike in anti-pureblood crimes.

  
Harry took a final glance at the photos before replacing them in the folder. He reread the coroner’s report, and highlighted key facts with a combination of _lumos_ and sticking charm he’d invented. As he finished analyzing the report, he stretched, and threaded his arms through his robes. Afterward, he replaced the folder into a spelled drawer in his desk and rose from his seat. He pocketed his leftover lunch and bent to pick up his bag, when his office door flew open.

  
Harry whipped around, wand snapping from its holster and immediately trained upon the intruder. The man raised his arms in the air, a sign of peace. “Potter, it seems desk work has yet to dull your dueling skills.” He drawled, and raised his nose into the air. Harry relaxed, and lowered his wand, a small smirk playing on his lips.

  
“I agree Malfoy, and it seems your lack of a wand has yet to teach you not to barge in on the fastest duelist in the country.” He falsely boasted before turning once more to pick up his satchel and swinging it over his shoulder. “What do you want, Malfoy.”

  
The man sighed, and pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose. “I believe I have a lead regarding the recent string of murders.” Harry leaned against a corner of his desk nearest the door, and motioned for him to continue. Malfoy dropped hand from his face and placed it on his other hand which cradled a simple ebony cane, as his serpentine sheath had been confiscated.

"They all are- were- part of a women’s club based out of Paris, France. After the death of Mrs. Parkinson, my wife, Narcissa is the only surviving member left in Great Britain.” Despite his cool collected demeanor, his voice cracked a little at the revelation.

  
Harry pulled a piece of parchment from atop his desk, to jot down a few notes. “Any particular reason why they were targeted?” Harry inquired, assessing the slight creases in his clothes and a stray lock that fell into his face. When Lucius didn’t answer, Harry pushed farther.

  
“Any reason why she didn’t tell you sooner?” Lucius looked despondent, his calm façade deteriorating as he fidgeted with his wedding band. Harry took pity and waved the man into his office.

“Come in, Lord Malfoy, before your reputation is ruined beyond repair.” Harry drawled, in his best impression of Severus Snape which made the blond quirk his lips ever so slightly.

  
He took residence on a small settee near the door, and swallowed thickly and whispered, “What I tell you is strictly off the record.” At the raven-locked man’s nod, he began his tale. "It began in 1975; I was in love."


	2. Uncharacteristically Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of lucius' tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help in the comments would be lovely.  
> Using Google Voice Text so that way I can write on the bus and before I get to sleep as I have no time during the day after a chapter is complete and plot I will definitely put in all of the grammar Essentials but until then if you have any plot ideas or any way to move the story along please do leave a note in the comment section
> 
> I am a little behind on the story because I am working full-time. The intent of this chapter - Lucius has a run in with a certain Gryffindor which puts his teeth on edge. He tries to deny the stirrings of some thing foreign and warm in his gut, but finds it impossible. He seeks council with his best friend, Narcissa.

Lucius tapped his wand on the arm of the settee drew a deep breath. Unsure of how much he should truly reveal. Lucius looked into those great green eyes and decided 'to hell with it is already ruined'  
Swallowed past the lump in his throat not that anybody without keen eyesight would notice  
Lucius straightened his coat padding the button down in an effort to soothe his somewhat roiling stomach  
"It was 1975 and I was in love"  
He said the so matter-of-factly but even to himself it sounded as if he was distant and cold. It was if he wanted to block off his emotiins. For a moment, Lucius thought he should have been proud but the lack of emotion in this sentence left him or unnerved.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning" \--------------------'  
It was 1975 it was my 6th year at Hogwarts and I had a match coming up yes even the most aristocratic of us enjoy the game of quidditch every once in awhile  
I was geared up and ready to go when I ran into this a****** from from the Gryffindor team grinned at me with his matted nest of hair and give me the two-finger salute before heading over across the field but my lip curl but decided to not let it get under my skin because everybody knows that the partners are lower breed then-us Malfoy's  
The referees it's something or other about not beating each other to a pole having a good game blah blah blah but of course I wasn't listening amounts of my broom and shot up to the sky tightening my Seekers gloves I'm preparing for the best game ever Slytherin of course went never went any other way  
The boy that are giving me the bird earlier grins cockley at me in the sky dressed in his chaser robes everybody knows it a Chase was not as good as the Seeker not nearly as important at all I tighten my gloves to make sure they fit perfectly and we waited for the Bell

Now I'm not supposed to tell you this but I've got a little bit of creature in me- every pure-blooded family knows just most people deny it now- because of it everyone in the Malfoy family has a keen eyesight. Therefore, it was merely a couple seconds into the game before I'd seen the snitch I ignored it and allowed the other Seeker about 5 to 10 minutes before I pretended the spotted across the field from its actual location I lazily Drew circles around the other seeker and avoided bludgers with ease enjoying taunting my prey it was because this Superior attitude and my fascination with the frustrated seeker near me that I didn't notice the Potter chaser soaring towards both of us -the Gryffindor seeker and I when I looked up and saw the niffler style hair shaking in the wind I knew I was in trouble y  
Well the ignoramus hurdled straight towards me and although he deflected the bludger from myself manage to actually send it in to his teammate thus opening up a spot for me to catch the snitch and for his team to lose. Despite the loss, potter caught up with me just after the game, his face still plasteres with that devil may care expression. "Want some flying lessons, little lion?" I drawled in attempt to deter his advance. The spined lion continued to approach, and I felt myself tense. The boy put out his hand in an attempt to shake which I merely grimaced at. "Name's potter, though the hair probably gave it away- though yours easily reveals your line too I guess. Anyway, glad you didn't get hurt, even though McCormick got the nasty end of the bludger in the end." His cheeks reddened a little, abd I found myself nodding to alleviate the awkward tension. "Well, potty. I must be off. Something) of a celebration is held after every winning slytherin match- every match. Ta." And without further ado, I glided away as really as a full leather uniform, jersey and wunter cloak allowed.  
When I hit the locker room the Slytherin team boasted about the violence of the game and how everything is going according to plan. I cheered along with them but something was felt like it was digging into my gut and I wasn't sure what it was now I would probably say it was conscience but at the time I can only describe it as a niggling sort of feeling in the bottom of my stomach I shoved the feeling deep down and ignored it trying to focus solely on my classes for the next week. However throughtout the day I would catch a glimpse of untamable hair or a flash of hazel eyes and that feeling would return with a vengance. It was if I was if under the imperius- day-in and day-out I went through the same routine reiterating the basics to get through the day. Nobody said anything until about 4 days into my drudgery when my friend, Narcissa, sought me out in the library. "Cissa," I croaked unabashedly at her arrival. "I think there's something the matter with me." As I explained the unfamiliar and very disturbing emotions, she simply smiled softly and pulled my head into her lap to pull gently on my locks while she contemplated the situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually forgot about this Fic
> 
> I think it was cuz it was so stressful with the whole actual plot thing instead of just jumping right into smut was in my brain at the moment 
> 
> I've got two chapters written now and I'm taking suggestions as they come to help me write my first true fanfiction  
> thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard on this exposition, it took me a couple hours.  
> Please, i want this story to be of high quality so leave me comments if you have any editorial suggestions.  
> -PW


End file.
